


Little O

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Omegaverse, Reader-Insert, Teeth, Teeth trimming, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, i hate this, is this even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a known rule that omegas had to keep their teeth trimmed. It was the only way the pack could ensure that any rouge omegas didn’t mark another person. You had no intention of marking anyone, but the rules were the rules, which was what the alpha kept reminding your as he sawed off the sharp tip of your canine.





	Little O

He flicked out the tool, pressing you against your bed. “Do you want to do it yourself, little O?” He asked, grinning. His large fangs glinted in the light of your dim room.

You shook your head, the whites of your eyes showing in fear as you felt his weight on your chest. He chuckled and forced your mouth open, keeping your trembling body pinned as he began to trim your canines. It was a known rule that omegas had to keep their teeth trimmed. It was the only way the pack could ensure that any rouge omegas didn’t mark another person. You had no intention of marking anyone, but the rules were the rules, which was what the alpha kept reminding your as he sawed off the sharp tip of your canine.

You hated the feeling. It sent chills down your spine and made your jaw ache for days, your body’s own way of mourning the loss. While many omegas trimmed their teeth themselves, it was still customary for the local alpha to check every five months. You liked to grow yours out as long as you could before the five months ended, loving the freedom of being able to run your tongue against the sharp points. To be able to bite your hand and draw the sweet blood.

It didn’t take long for him to finish, and you were glad for that. 

“All done, little O. Now you won’t be able to mark anyone. Do you enjoy that? That sense of helplessness and submission?” He teased, standing up off of your chest and opening the door to leave.

You didn’t answer him, taking slow breaths to recover from his weight. He left without another word, and you got back to your daily life. Always living under submission. Never able to stray from the law, no matter how cruel, or how unreasonable. You must allow your freedom to be taken from you, for you were an omega. 

And omegas always come last.


End file.
